A Place For My Head
by B.CNIL OPUS
Summary: Maybe someday I'll be just like you and step on people like you do. Run away of the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were you used to be calm, used to be strong. Used to be generous but you should've known that you'd wear out your welcome. And now you see how quiet it is, all alone. OC/Benjamin paring
1. Alexandra

A/N: I know this is like my one thousand story—but this is a refine, revamped, and better story of my _older_ story called _Neutron Star Collision_. I have to give it up to my co-writer and partner of crime Mamushka fka momoXvolturi aka Maple Syrup and Canadian Bacon. _A Place for My Head_ belongs to Linkin Park. Check out for story updates on my facebook page bennyjuderoad/ and tumblr page .com

A Place for My head

 _I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger_

 _Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

 _Find another place to feed your greed_

 _While I find a place to rest_

 _Maybe someday I'll be just like you_

 _And step on people like you do and_

 _Run away of the people I thought I knew_

 _I remember back then who you were_

 _You used to be calm, used to be strong_

 _Used to be generous but you should've known_

 _That you'd wear out your welcome_

 _And now you see how quiet it is, all alone_

 _Alexandra_

Alexandra.

The origins of her name was Greek, the feminine version of Alexander, meaning defender of men. The name represented strength and power amongst mortals and immortals. She was to be glorious, a monument of new times to come. The beginning of history.

However, as she stood within the confines of her room staring absently out the window—she felt numb. A hollow shell of something that was supposed to be beautiful. Instead she felt discarded—a mere decoration. Her very existence in the simplest of terms was a disappointment. A mockery for every single immortal to jest about.

She was preordained to be a princess, held within a castle of dreams and fantasy, but this was no ideal kingdom for which she fount herself.

A moan came forth from her barely parted lips as though summoning up her despair. Moving from her post she regarded the room; everything was immaculate, the simplicity in style did not diminished the opulence or caused it to be gaudy. It was a chamber that would have had any woman envious.

Alexandra had only the best, she owned the most expensive, and lacked nothing—excepted what she really wanted.

Her heart ached.

It wailed out for things that it most desired—love and acceptance.

She turned in the direction of her floor length vanity. The reflection before her was that of a beautiful young woman with eyes as dead and lifeless as a corpse.

Passive emerald iris stared back at her reflection tracing over her immaculate mocha complexion. She cocked her head examining her high cheek bones and delicate lips. How ironic for her to noticed the similarities that her and her father share—both held the same defined cheekbones and bone structure. Petite with the face of an angel, Alexandra Volturi, was a sight to behold. But happy she was not.

Within a castle full of demons, she had her fair share of mental wounds that only time and distance could heal. Today only added to those wounds of being unwanted, unloved, and discarded.

"Happy birthday my angel,"

A small smile managed to curved her lips.

She did not turn; knowing by heart whose beautiful and loving voice that spoke, belong too. However, like a shadow, bitterness always followed her happiness.

Turning away from the mirror, she could no longer look at the sour creature that she had grown to be.

"Thank you, my aunt, you're too kind," try as she may, she couldn't muster up any enthusiasm to match her well chosen words.

"Come now," her Aunt chirped gracefully gliding over to her side and enwrapping her into a hug.

Alexandra wrapped her arms around the thin frame of her aunt—squeezing her as tightly as though her life was dependent on it.

She inhaled the affections of her aunt like a drug—knowing that this was the only love she would receive. She could have wept with how pathetic she had become.

"You look to sad for a girl celebrating her names day."

"What's the point? No one will come except you and perhaps Marcus. C-can we just skip it this year," Alexandra winced at how small her voice sounded.

But all she wanted to do was just escape this god forsaken day.

It only further reminded her of the life she lived and the rejection of her own flesh and blood.

A man who didn't even care enough to remember the day in which she was born.

By God's she just wanted to forget.

To sleep so deep into her self pity and misery until the day pass.

Her body was suddenly yanked back and she stared into the fierce expression of her aunt.

"Now why would we do such a thing? Especially when we have such a wonderful reason to celebrate."

Alexandra sighed.

She loved her aunt, with every fiber of her being, but the woman would never understand how painful this day was.

With over a hundred guards within the castle and fifty human servants only one person was guaranteed to celebrate her names day.

Why some may ask.

It was because no one cared.

She was useless in their eyes.

Alexandra heard the whispers she'd even heard it from her fathers own lips.

" _Why would anyone waste their time attending an event so pointless as her birth?"_

If no one else cared for her names day, then what was the point in celebrating it?

To him it was no celebration, but a continuous reminder of her pointless existence and his failure.

Today, was not a wonderful day, but one filled with so many painful memories that she could barely close her eyes without seeing the images.

Pushing away from her aunt she stood, allowing her faint pink dress to flow behind her. Intending to go back to her window to look at the only source of peace that she has clung too these nineteen years—the sky.

"Please Auntie, spare me the misery—just this year."

Didyme stared at her niece with the sadness of a failed parent.

No child should ever be filled with so much anguish and distress especially on their names-day.

She could practically feel the pain radiating from her sweet niece seeping into her immortal body.

However, Didyme would not let her niece fall into the pit of melancholy.

She would make things right. She had to. For her beautiful Alexandra.

Drifting to her niece's side she touched her soft warm rosy cheeks feeling the blood pulse within her hands. The warmth that she loved so much and yet her brother hated so fiercely.

She smiled gently, catching her niece's breathtaking emerald eyes with the ruby hue of her own.

Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss onto her cheek.

"Maybe this year will be different," her eyes twinkled with determination.

Even if her methods may prove to be lethal to her own life Didyme had to try.

"Meet me in my chambers in ten minutes, Angel, you may be surprised this year," with one last kiss to her cheek she glided from her room.

With the excitement and adrenaline of her next task she took long strides down the hall towards the west tower library.

A place where her brother spent most of his days.

With the added nervousness to her speed she was outside the library door within seconds.

Touching her hand to the mahogany oak she began to push the door open, but quickly checked herself.

She knew that one simple mistake as not knocking before entering his private area could mean the difference between a comfortable conversation or a vicious argument.

Balling her small pale fist, she gave two sharp knocks before hearing his distinct _'enter_ '.

* * *

The room smelt of Sandwood and mint.

Wall length shafts held books that were dated of times past and mementos of a life that stretched with each new phase of a century. Rusted crimson drapery covered the windows of the west wall with the view of a city that was filled with paradoxes. The south wall held paintings by the Masters of the Renaissances, though different, their theme was the same—of conquest and power a personal favorite of his.

The study was impeccable and cold—like the person who occupy it.

"Brother," bowing her head in the proper respect that was due to his position and not solely due to him.

"Sister, what is that you wish of me?" his tone was nonchalant as he stared dully at the pages before him.

Didyme knew that she was walking on unsteady ground when it came to her brother. She was going to have to keep her wits about her if she was going to succeed.

"Your day must be very hectic—surely it will be worst later on?"

"It has been a very calm day and I see it being so for the rest of the day," he spoke disregarding one book and grabbing another.

Didyme couldn't help but thank the gods that one issue was solve—now all she had to do was handle her plane accordingly.

"Will brother, may you accompany me to my chambers it is of a very important matter that I want you to see."

"Why is that sister?" annoyance itching in his voice, "I see no purpose."

"Please Aro, it is of a very important matter."

He stood from his seat; zipping in front of her brushing his hand against hers. Had her heart been beating it would have jump out of her chest.

A simple eyebrow raised with a blank expression itched onto his features.

He let go of her hand and went back to his seat once more engrossing himself in the text in his hand. Silence took over the room.

"You've seen my thoughts," she came here with one purpose that she was going to see through—by the gods she was going to have her brother celebrate his only begotten daughter's names day—on her venom she was going to make it happen.

"I have."

"Well? Are you going to join in the celebration?"

A dis-humorous laugh came forth from his red stain lips—a laugh that held no emotion sending a chill through her.

"Celebration? For what?" he said turning the page.

"It is only right, as lord of this castle…and ruler of our worldthat your presence shall be needed," she spoke those words, but what she truly wanted to say, _"Your rightful duty as her father—that is why you should be there."_ However, she needed to be tactful—but she honestly didn't know how long she could keep up with this charade.

"Well—enjoy your little revelry; however, I shall not be attending."

"Please my brother, it is her nineteen names—" she was cut off.

"I've stop counting since the sixth."

His cold response sent a chill of displeasure through her as she looked at the man that she called brother.

"It is only right—" once more she was cut off.

"You say that as if I'm obligated by duty to go," he stood from his seat replacing the text with another. His back was turned.

She had tried to be diplomatic now it was time that she was aggressive with her approach.

"Yes, after all Alexandra is _your daughter._ "

The room had fall into an unsettling silence—the tension was obvious in her brother's posture; he had become ridged as though a cold wind had swiped him.

"That _human_ is no child of mine," his voice barely below a whisper.

Aro had been so sure that his seed would begin a new era to the vampire world. All that he was and more would be reflected in his child—his legacy, so pristine and magnificent that all would look upon her with jealousy. He was so sure about the birth of his child—his Alexandra most befitting, name after one of the most remarkable mortal conquers of his time—that was her birthright as his heir.

However, the sister fates played him most foul giving him an everlasting burden and shame to to his glorious name. How could he—Aro Volturi, king of the immortal world, have a child that was more human than vampire. He was a laughing stock due to that abomination—each time that he was in that _things_ presence he could not help the animalistic hatred that took over him.

Didyme stared at him in pure disbelief.

She was not blind to her brother's disappointment that Alexandra held no gift or for that matter common vampire abilities. Although there were times her brother's treatment towards his daughter had cause for her to question him never once did he vocalize his true thoughts.

When vampire's used the term _human_ it was in the same class as a derogatory slur.

Her disbelief turned into a fierce fire within her soul—Didyme may not have birthed her, but Alexandra had been more her child since she had heard the sweet thump of her heart inside her mother's womb. She had the pleasure of watching her niece grow—blossoming into one of the rarest and striking rose. Her brother had created a golden child—a child that even Zeus and Hera would've been envious to have—and yet her brother so blind in his own self absorb godlike complex that he did not see the perfection that resided within these walls that bare his blood.

Didyme was known to be forgiven and slow to anger; but when it came down to her mate and niece—will people remember very clearly that she was indeed Aro's _blood_ after all. It was with this cold disregard that the maternal instinct was in full force and caution be damn.

" _Alexandra_ shares the _same_ blood that _once_ ran through us brother—if you just simply take the time and be in her presence—"

"That _human_ is not my blood! I would less spend time in your presence then that _abominations!"_

"Aro how can you say such atrocious words—" he cut her off.

"With ease, especially if they are true."

" _Alexandra_ is the epitome of all things gold. _Compassionate, beautiful, intelligent, just_ , _quick, witty, sensible, and flawless_ she is the daughter one dreams to have—and yet you speak with such hatred?"

"SHE IS NOT RENESMEE CULLEN! HOW COULD SOME ILL-BEGOTTON WEAK BOY AND SOME PATHIETIC HUMAN PRODUCE A CHILD LIKE THAT!"

Didyme could not believe her ears—could not believe this was the reality that playing before her eyes. This obsession of the Cullen's _dumb luck_ or _mistake,_ which ever the two they wanted to claim. Didyme knew the circumstances of Renesmee birth was sheer mistake—her brother was the very one retelling them of how the foolish boy wanted to kill the fetus only through the acts of his sister who was too obsessed with lost motherhood and a shifter who was as clueless as the boy did the child even make it.

Her skills were not as equal or impressive as Jane's and Alec's, but once Aro learnt about hybrid children he wanted one for himself.

She could not believe that after nineteen years her brother was still obsessed with Renesmee Cullen.

"Brother do you hear yourself? How can you measure _Alexandra_ up to _Renesmee Cullen_? Do you have any impression if her power even advance since the last time we were in Forks? Or still average compare to the other gifted immortals you have at your disposal?"

"All that matters is that _boy's_ child develop with a skill out of her useless mother's womb—while _Alexandra_ has shown nothing but waste space and brought me dishonor."

The way he spited out her name was as though it was an affront to himself to even speak it and Didyme could feel her temper raise—once upon a time he said her name as though the twelve Olympians would come before him and bare gifts…now it was said with such disdain and disgust that he might as well have cursed.

"Aro, every child develops differently to compare the two is like comparing apples to oranges. If you were in her presence for only _one second_ you would be amaze at the similarities—"

"Similarities?" now he laughed in a twisted way that it gripped her soul, "What similarities? We share nothing!"

"You are right _brother,"_ she said in a piercing tone, "There is no similarities in nature between you two! Alexandra is not _malicious, neurotic, paranoid, pretentious, unmoral, and cold hearted as you!"_

A thunderous crack shuddered the room as Aro stood in front of his sister menacing eyes lowered in her direction.

"You forget yourself Didyme. I am your king and lord, and you shall show me respect…for you are just as _useless_ as that _human_ that waste away in _my home._ "

The threat was clear—his eyes that were always calculating and collective was unhinged and ominous. She knew not to push him…her brother was not a man to take lightly.

She couldn't help that her silent heart wept at the sight before her.

This was not the once beloved brother of her human life. The brother who protected her and told her tales of hero's and their fantastic ventures, of spiteful yet stunning immortals who brought bliss and sorrow to their subjects, and that of the unknown. The brother with striking emerald hue for eyes—that their mother and neighbors praised were a gift from the gods. That same striking emerald hue that now rested on soft features of a daughter—a daughter that his human self would have love fiercely and been proud of. He was not the brother filled with mirth and assurance—the brother she had loved so fiercely and mourn when he had suddenly disappeared. This man before her was not _her brother._

No, the brother that she had loved, died so many centuries ago, that the only resemblance of that untainted soul was in the form of her niece.

The only emotion she felt at this moment was unadulterated sorrow—for she would have love for her niece to meet the man that was her father before this creature had killed him.

"Hm-hm."

She was pulled at her despondent thoughts drifting her eyes upon the sight of Caius.

Like her mate, Didyme, did not care for Caius—never had she meet a man whose entire essence was filled with misery and greed. He was toxic—and her hatred for the self assuming immortal was evident by those who really looked.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the smirk that pull to his lips sent her nerves railing. He had overheard their conversation and he was finding it amusing. It would be just like him—the unworthy bastard who immortality was wasted upon.

"No, you were not interrupting anything," spoke Aro. She turned her attention back on her brother who was once more behind his desk with the text he had violently slam once more gain his attention.

"I was bored, so I thought to pay you a visit," he said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Didyme did not want to be in this room that was filled with contaminated by the likes of them. She needed to readjust her emotions and be there for the one person that actually matter.

Turning know that there was no purpose of her stay as she took one step the sound of her _brother_ stopped her.

"I don't think I _dismiss_ you _sister,"_

She turns in his direction; his eyes fixed on the text in his hand, while the always condescending eyes of Caius were on her.

"My apologies _brother,"_ her voice a slight tremble, for she was still anger by his actions and words.

She waited.

He continued to read.

Caius was highly amused.

Forty-five minutes passed.

"You are dismissed Didyme."

She bowed her head in a form of respect that she did not hold for this being before her leaving the room entirely.

* * *

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

A befitting proverb to sum up her situation at this moment. She was filled with so much disappointment, anger, and annoyance…yet…it was verification of her _brother's_ past and present behavior towards his child. There was no longer an excuse for his ill behavior and she could not feel any type of joy being proven right.

She could fully understand her niece's despondent nature that she tried to hide from her.

Her brother might have thought her gift useless—however, it held qualities that made her aware of emotions people strain to keep to themselves.

Alexandra might have attempt to conceal the dark shadows of her depression, but she could never truly hide from her. Arriving to her destination she eased into the room—unlike the _place_ she left, she did not need permission to enter.

The soft mumblings of her mate's voice brought a sense of comfort and warmth—balancing her in the only manner a mate can.

"When she was a child it was easy to make her a gift…now she's practically a grown woman, I don't think she would care for such little tokens from her outdated uncle."

She couldn't stop the laugh that fall from her lips—she was in need of a laugh whether it was funny or not.

Wrapping her arms around her beloved she place a kiss upon his cool cheek as she looked at his gift.

Marcus had made a beautiful book of ruby and gold volume of _Ovid's Metamorphose_ —knowing such tales would delight their niece.

"Any gift from you she would surly adore."

"You have this on good authority?"

"Have I ever been wrong in the past?"

He smiled at his beloved, "What is the theme this year my dear? I remember how last time you rewrapped one of gifts since it didn't tie with the _color schemes_?"

She playfully growls at his teasing, "Light pink and gold—her favorite colors."

He went about gift wrapping the book as quickly—turning around he offer his arm to his wife and mate. She smiles happily to take the arm of her love.

They walked down the hall in an easy manner towards their wing.

"Where were you my love? I was looking for you early…" he stopped himself as he watched the ease expression turn sour upon his mates face.

His mood suddenly became somber, "Did you speak with Aro?"

She was silent her expression becoming hard as though a heavy musk was sent in her direction.

"Didyme what transpire between your brother and you?"

Before she could speak a guard had made themselves known.

"Master Marcus," the nameless guard attention solely on Marcus, "Master Aro wishes for your presence in his study—it is of an important matter."

Marcus nodded his head watching as the guard left them.

The anger that she had thought had evaporated came back with a vengeance—pulling her into this whirlpool that burned like hell's fire.

That petty bastard!

How low could he really go?

She turned to her mate, "You're seriously not entertaining— _that_?" the animosity could not be hidden from her tone.

Marcus sigh, "I have to—"

"No you don't Marcus! He does this to make that child miserable! Just because he plays the fool I will not have you my love following him! Three hundred and sixty-four days Aro shall claim…but this one day is all about Alexandra! You must be there—please my love, do this for her?"

"Didyme, if I should disregard your brothers order who would be punished?" his voice measured and calm.

"What—" she was cut off.

"Who would be punished if I should disregard your brother orders?"

She was silent as understanding took over her.

"He would use it for an excuse to punish her!"

He was not ignorant of his brother-in-law ill treatment towards the very women that shared his blood. It was completely disheartening at his behavior towards his very own child—his flesh and blood. He complies to keep the peace—staying on Aro's good side meant both his wife and niece were safe another day.

Whatever transpired between the siblings meant Marcus needed to be remedy before the sun had set.

"Give my regards to Alexandra and tell her I shall come see her later on," he grabbed hold of his mate, "Please my love."

She musters up a sigh, "Of course."

Capturing her lips in swift kiss Marcus swiftly went to his brother's chambers as she continues to theirs to brighten a young lady's day.

The countenance that meet her told her of another story.

She couldn't fight the sigh that left her lips once more.

Had her brother decided to spend a _few_ secondsof his _precious time—_ he would have noticed the slight telling signs of vampire abilities surfacing.

Subtle these abilities were, Alexandra was able to hear farther, see precisely, and move quit fast then normal. Her brother might have changed his stance towards his child—after all there was some _sign_ that she wasn't _all_ human.

Didyme had noticed it during her sixteenth names day; she had fought with the idea of telling her brother, for it would mean he would actually invest his time with his child. But—she knew that he would take on his duty for selfish reasons whether than for Alexandra.

After what had transpired between them she was elated that she had never spoke one world of it.

Now...she wished that her dear sweet niece was blissfully ignorant of everything.

"You heard."

"Let's us proceed, the longer we stretch this out the longer the day shall follow," her voice empty—no feeling what-so-ever.

She cursed her brother's name a thousand times over.

Moving towards her niece—the child of her heart and soul, she stared into her eyes. How could one so young have eyes so empty?

A wandering child.

"There will be a day when vindication shall be yours—that day might not be here, but it would surely come my love."

Aro's day of judgment shall come—and he will have to answer for his sins especially those towards his child.

"Gifts first or cake?" in the slightest moment Alexandra smile.

Her aunt always asked this question every single one of her names day and her answer was always the same.

"Gifts."

"I was hoping for once your answer would change," she teased.

Alexandra laughed, "This is one tradition I shall never change."

"This is your uncle," she handed her mates gift to her.

A small smile came to her lips as she went about unwrapping the gift. Her smile had brightened when she noticed it was a volume by her favorite Roman author.

"I shall thank him when I see him," she said placing the book down.

"Here is mines," handing her her gift.

She took the time to unwrap her aunts—tantalizing her aunt with the anticipation she knew that was boiling over inside her.

However, her playful manner left her, once her eyes were drawn at the item that lay within the box. Didyme was all smiles as she watched her niece take hold of her gift.

The necklace was made of rose gold; the pendent was in the shape of a lotus encrusted with pink diamonds with four rare diamonds at each end. The initials within the lotus was A and V—Alexandra Volturi.

"Thank you my aunt," she said wrapping her aunt in a tight embrace—fighting back the urge to weep at the effort of her aunt in showing that she was love.

Didyme held her tight to her as if she could absorb the child within her and keep her protected from all those who wanted to do her harm.

She was happy that her niece loved the gift; however, she couldn't take full credit for the gift.

During the period when her brother _actually_ gave a damn about his child. Aro was adamant that his child was not to be given the Volturi pendent—as he stated so many times as her niece was quickening in her mother's womb, she was the dawn of a new era.

Meaning the pendent of the past would not suffice with his child. Taken it upon himself to create her crest and once learning of the sex he knew the perfect symbol for his child. That of a lotus—for it meant rebirth.

However, once Alexandra had shown no signs of anything her brother had order Marcus to destroy the pendent. Marcus and her had kept it, deciding to give it to her on her nineteenth names day like Aro had planned too years ago.

"Now—now my sweet child," she whispered in her hair, "I had the cook prepare one of the finest cakes then all the past ones."

Alexandra pull back a little; the bottom of her lip tucked between her teeth—a secret permeating within those deep pools.

"What is the matter?"

"I—don't have the _taste_ for cake…"

The look of recognition came over her as she moved away from her niece.

The taste for blood had awaken when she was fourteen—it was subtle for that urge for blood and periods of time when she didn't need it. However, today the familiar fire that burned was in need to be placated.

She took the cup from her aunt silently thanking her as she sipped cooling the fire within for a time being.

"Sufficient?"

"Yes."

"So what shall we do?" she said tucking herself next to her niece on the settee.

"Covens?" Alexandra said in a sing-song voice.

"Haven't I told all the covens thus far?" she said playfully.

"You've told me about the Egyptian, the Denali, the Olympic, and the Romania covens…"

"Let us see—I haven't told you about the Irish coven..."

The subtle click of the door told her of her the arrival of her mate. Didyme clausal looked at the clock the time—it was one in the morning. Alexandra had gone to her quarters around ten when it became obvious that Marcus wouldn't join them.

Her annoyance was coursing through her being at the sheer petty-mindedness of Aro. She kept her attention solely on the novel in her hands.

"Didyme," she could hear the tiredness that linger in her mate's tone. Sympathy temper her annoyance; however, it did not erase it. After all it did not change how she felt on her stance with this whole situation.

"My love?"

"I'm asking for you to make amends with your brother…"

The novel was shut tightly as fierce ruby iris were pointed in his direction.

"Before, you make you complaint—I'm asking you to do so to keep the peace my love…do this for Alexandra."

Aro whole demeanor throughout the day had Marcus on full alert—he did not know what had transpired between him and his wife. Aro had not said anything—never once did he confront him. He felt there was something off.

The feeling that always took over him whenever Aro was scheming; however, it felt more sinister than usual. Whatever words that was said between—he needed his wife to set to rights. She was the only one that could be reason with logic unlike her obsessive brother.

The look upon her mate had unnerved her—never once did Marcus held this sense of apprehension it unnerved her.

* * *

He could not remember life he once had as a human—the only single recollection he had was bitterness and hatred. Emotions that had transferred into his immortality.

Immortality had offer him everything that his human life had lack; however, he could not find the joy of power and riches that he had acquired for being one of the leaders of the Volturi.

Royalty amongst immortals…and yet even within this group he was just as insignificant as the lowest immortal.

To lack a _gift_ amongst a sea of gifted immortals brought a piercing needle to his already fragile esteem. That once more he was a foot away from absolute power. Although he did not have a gift where he lack in this his abilities made up for.

Aro and Marcus had made it their business to always remind him of where he lacks in power they held—even those in the like of _Didyme_ who held insignificant gifts were still above him.

It brought a never ending sense of bitterness and hatred.

How he was vindicated and fount unadulterated bliss when the abomination that Aro created held no power or even the simplest abilities.

He was burning with contempt at the thought that there was going to be a being with way more power then he—it was a complete humiliation that this being would be of mix heritage who would have a gift over one like him of pure stock.

He relished in the humiliation that Aro face and he took it upon himself to make sure Aro knew it.

"Another nineteenth year—still not _one_ single hint of a gift or ability," he had heard the conversation between Aro and his sister about the little human girl.

To see his always collective and calm brother finally show some sense of emotion—this day could not be any sweeter.

"All it would take but _one_ ability—some sort of sign that said all is not lost, that I did not waste my time…" he spoke not really speaking to anyone.

"As each day pass with her locked away in the northern part of the castle—the more people speak…"

"I am not ignorant of what they say about that _little bitch!_ I will rectify my honor."

A smirked pull into the features of the blond immortal, "Rectify your honor brother? Surely you cannot be speaking what I think you're saying?"

"Her existence will no longer plague my name."

"Well…I have always wonder how your blood has tasted I wouldn't mind of having the honor of disposing the human."

"Thank you brother, but I shall be the one to do such, after all I begun this science project it is only right that I finished it to the end."

"When shall it happen?"

"Very soon…"

 **So what do you think? Like it or not? Please leave a review.**


	2. Flight Into Egypt

On that flight into Egypt

Land of the date and palm

I offered shelter

May last your whole life long

-The Hunchback of Notre Dame

. . . . . . .

Flight Into Egypt

Didyme kept everything inside and even though she tried—it all fell apart.

What it meant to her will eventually be a memory of a time when…

She tried so hard…got so far…but in the end…it doesn't even matter…

Nineteen years…nineteen years of patience…hollow cordial discussions and fake pleasantries the smile she forced upon her lips and so many words swallowed for the sake of love. She'd bitten her tongue so many times she once thought that she'd lose the extremity.

Each time, her _dearest_ brother, made a condescending statement; mocked, or displayed his cruelty she bared it. It was all apart of a bigger plan; a diplomatic tactic to keep the peace. Her niece deserved as much, even, if it hurt Alexandra to see her aunt bend her knee to appeased Aro. Didyme always knew that it was all apart of the bigger plan…keeping Alexandra safe.

Now that plan seemed to shrivel up in the wind of disappointment and bitterness.

Standing outside her brother's sanctuary the quietly spoken words registered in her consciousness for the first time—she doubted her resolve.

" _Her existence will no longer plague my name."_

Oh, how she wished that she remained ignorant! To remain in the blissful heaven of stupidity! Already she could feel the responsibility of hearing her brother's words fall upon her shoulders.

"… _after all I began this science project it is only right that I finished it to the end."_

He eyes squeezed shut if her heart could beat it would have stuttered to a complete stop. She couldn't move, breath, or speak a word in fear that she'd be heard. There was no doubt in her mind that if Aro knew that she overheard their conversation she'd be executed. A decree created centuries ago demanded that every immortal that came to Aro, Marcus, or Caius's private wing make themselves known to their masters. Hearing things that one ought not to hear was punishable by death.

Though fear stilled her body a deeply rooted shock paralyzed her—she knew that her brother had become more brutal and merciless as each day passed but to plot in the death of one's own offspring was…demonic. Only a creature truly tainted would do such a thing—it was stained with the darkest intention.

" _Very soon."_

The absolute assurance in his voice jump started her body back into action with the stealth and ease of an experienced predator she departed from the hallway and from her brother's wing unnoticed…. Nevertheless, one immortal noticed her presence—a creature with his own intentions and ambitions.

Finally, within her mate's wing she slammed herself against the stone wall—panting—her need for oxygen was not why—she was panicking.

Her mind was racing at a speed that she could barely keep up with.

" _Very soon."_

There was only one thing—Alexandra had to leave.

On instinct her legs began to take her into the direction of her mate—she had to tell h-.

She paused.

Again, she closed her eyes in agony at the direction of her thoughts…she couldn't tell her mate.

It had nothing to do with trust, but more of his involvement in what she was about to do that could lead to his death, as well as, her own demise.

Even the smallest implications of his involvement could be seen as treason—Didyme could not do that to her true love if her plan was discovered she'd die alone; she would not drag Marcus down with her. With ease, she turned on her heel and raced down the hallways towards her niece's room.

She made sure to slow down as each immortal passed her form—watching them from the corner of her eye with suspicion. No one was to be trusted; each immortal in this castle beside Marcus, Alexandra, and herself were Aro's puppets—he pulled the strings of each body that resided within this castle.

 _Very soon_

The words reverberated within her like a horrific mantra the intentions behind the two simple words were clear.

Venom filled her eyes.

"All for nothing," she snarled, recalling all the instances where she tried to protect her beloved niece, "in the end it matters not."

She should have come to this conclusion years ago—any nonessential to Aro was quickly disposed of, she was sure her brother would have done away with her if it wasn't for her connection to Marcus.

At last she reached her niece's room; however, panic shook her bones as she found the room empty.

 _Very soon._

"No!" she whispered brokenly.

Frantic ruby iris scurried the room for life—listen distinctively for a hummingbird heartbeat throughout the castle. Instantly, she left the room she followed her niece's floral scent weaving through bodies like they were never there. The entrance to the gardens came into view and the gentle humming brought her to her sweet niece's form. Sitting by the small waterfall fountain her fingers drifting across the water surface—a soft tune on her lips.

Didyme desired more than anything to enjoy such a rare sight—after all, this would be the last time she saw her niece for some time…but time was of the essence. Darting over to her nieces' side she expected the child to jump but as usual, Alexandra was already aware of her presence.

Turning lazy eyes, she nodded and allowed her aunt to pull her into the deepest part of the castle within the lower area that was rarely used.

"Didy-"

"Hush! We must talk somewhere private," Didyme rushed out.

Confusion was in her gaze; nodding absently as she allowed her aunt to pull her into the deepest part of the castle within the lower area that was rarely used.

Alexandra watched as her aunt looked around the closed off room dubiously.

"Didyme, what is going on?" she asked gently not wishing to startle to already distraught looking creature.

"You must leave,"

With a frown, she responded, "What?"

"You must leave this castle tonight my sweet! Your very life depends on it."

"You're not making any sense," Alexandra hissed, her own rising panic causing her words to come out harsher than she desired.

"Aro means to take your life."

"My father…"

"Wants you dead!"

Didyme finished knowing that she should be more tactful but the situation called for such bluntness.

"I—overheard him talking with Caius and his plans on destroying you…"

Very soon.

Hanging her head, she breathed in through her nose releasing a slow breath from between her lips calm herself, "I understand he's disappointed in me-"

Growling deep within her throat, she grasped her niece's chin and leveled Alexandra's eye's to her own.

"Do you trust me?" a simple nod was her answer.

"Your father is not the man that he once was. His thirst for dominance and grandeur has made him blind and corrupt. Absolute power absolutely," making her tone more gently she finally spoke the words that she truly desired to speak, "He's so blinded by his quest for supremacy; that a veil has fallen over his eyes; he can't see what beauty and perfection he has before him."

"But to kill me…" Alexandra voice cracking at the truth that shined within her eyes. She couldn't deny her aunt's words; knew that she would never make up something that had the potential to destroy Alexandra emotionally.

"He's done almost worse in this life; you must trust me and flee, run as far as you can, out of your father's reach," at the shake of her head Didyme unknowingly tightened her fingers on the child's chin, "You must!"

"Where will I go? What will I do…please, auntie, there must be another way?" Alexandra pleaded. Her home may be hell but it was her own personal hell that she was accustomed to.

Didyme rarely displayed her true ferocity; however, when it came to her niece she could kill, "I will not watch you die!"

She snarled venom flicking onto her face causing the younger half human to blink in surprise, "The disgusting beast will not snuff out such goodness from this world. You will leave tonight; I have a three hundred thousand dollars that I will give you. No credit card, no ATMs, and avoid camera's if possible. Cover your face whenever in the public eye so that no one will recognize you…"

The information her aunt gave was so much to take in and her mind still reeled at the fact that she was being told to leave. Yet, she had to choice but to soak in all that her aunt told her.

"…pack your bags and leave under the cover of the night. Get on the first plane that you see and make no decisive decisions; Aro may try to use the Cullen girl to find you."

As Didyme continued to rant off instructions slow tears began to pour down Alexandra's face, slow in their descent, "How will you know where I am if I don't make any decisions? Do I write you?"

"No," was Didyme's firm answer causing the tears to thicken and drip from her chin, "Aro could see my memories and thoughts at anytime—I will find you Alexandra I promise."

The severity of the situation was summed up in the use of her full name. Her aunt rarely used her birth name preferring pet names that changed often.

"Look at me, Alexandra."

"You're sending me away."  
"I'm protecting you."

"By sending me away."

"Yes, I have to or— "

"Am I not deserving of love?"

Didyme's eyes became pained as she reached out of her niece who instantly stepped back from her reach—a small noise similar to a wounded animal built in the back of her aunt's throat at her rejection.

"Everyone abandons me," was her snarled reply years of bitterness and mistreatment darkening her eyes, "my mother's dead, father apparently plots my death, my uncle can barely stay in my presence more than five minutes, and my aunt sends me away. Who is more of an example of one not deserving of love than I?"

Bowing her head, a long sob tore from Didyme's chest; the anguish that she felt at her niece's words making her heart heavy and body sway. She opened her mouth to rebuff her niece's ideas of her own self-worth as well as Marcus and her feelings.

"When do I need to leave?" she rushed dismissing whatever words of sentiment that hung on her aunt's tongue.

Swallowing her words, knowing that they didn't have much time, she answered, "Tonight, around midnight, it gives you enough time to pack and for me to create an alibi for myself during your disappearance. Niece…"

"I'll go pack," with those sharp words her niece disappeared quicker than Didyme expected.

"I'm sorry, little bird, it'll get better soon."

With the forlorn sigh, she headed towards the tower where Aro and Caius's wives resided; she absolutely loathed the company of such vain women, but she knew that she'd be welcomed there. They would confirm her presence there; however, to ease suspicion she'll also sit in on the trails beside Marcus.

. . . . . . . .

One long bag sat at the foot of her bed with a combination of her clothes, money, and some of her most precious possessions. Her staring forward at nothing with dead eyes, legs swinging over the edge of her bed was how anyone could have found Alexandra Volturi.

" _You must leave"_

Her aunt had said that her name's day would be memorable. She never thought that in a day that she would be losing her home.

Home.

At one point she must have felt welcomed here—expected. That her father had loved her during her conception and when she had taken her first breath.

But did he hated her so much that he wished for her death?

She knew that he was disappointed with her—for she took on more of her mother's essence than his. Mortal than immortal.

But even that assessment wasn't true. To her, she was growing more into her immortality and though the raiment's of her mortal heritage was still there. She was becoming a perfect balance of both worlds as each day passed. Yet, her father had forsaken her that she saw no purpose to reveal such to him.

The only time that she could without a doubt felt the love from her parents was that of her mother. She had felt her love, warmth, and protected while she grew within her womb.

There were moments where she had wished her mother had survived or that she perished along with her. Either way, she wouldn't have been abandon by one parent.

A silent tear came forth and she couldn't find the strength to wrap it away.

" _You must leave."_

Her aunt and uncle.

They had taken the roles of her parents; providing for her as much as they could, but still not feeling that void that had grew within her during the years.

" _I will not watch you die!"_

Never in her life had she seen her aunt express raw fear and disgust. It was so outside her character—a woman who only brought happiness could be so shaken and fearful.

The chime of the bell could be heard in the distance.

It was time for Alexandra departure.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement—her heart was humming and terror seems to be choking her at this moment. Nineteen years, this place had been her home (dysfunction but home) and now she was leaving. Where? She had no idea. But the single most entity was when she left this room she was leaving away the sad and bitter girl-child and leaving as a woman. Maybe, this was the gods sending her this message.

She looked once more around her gilded cage and proceed to leave—not once did she dare to look back.

The thing about being unwanted—no one would care that you're gone. With the power and title that her father has it would mean that she, Alexandra, being his child, should have been well protected. But when you are unwanted; why have guards protect someone as useless as she, when they could be used effectively somewhere else?

Disheartening, still it made escaping from the castle quite easy then she had expected. Once again, Alexandra, found herself a pawn in the cruel game of the Sisters Fates.

Remembering her aunts warning about keeping a low profile she eased through the airport. She didn't know where she was going but as she moved quickly to the counter the sharp warnings of her aunt seem to tug at her even sharper.

The paranoia that maybe—just maybe her father had found out about her presence being missing. That he was sending out his guards preferably a faceless guard with no value the worst being Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec; her father's favorites. She could simply imagine them forcing her back and having to deal with the wrath that her father might bring to her. From her aunt expression and confession, death would surely be the outcome of her fate.

Collective and filled with the grace she asked for a ticket to the next plane out of Italy—in simplest words she had expressed somewhere hot and sunny, whichever one that suited her fancy, she did not care that this woman might have thought her weird in actions.

But her aunt's warning kept ringing within her and wildness of her imagination did not settle the fear that was creeping within her. She just needed to be on the next plane and deal with the details later on.

Now was the time of flight.

Before the woman said the words of the destination Alexandra abruptly agreed to pull out her money to pay.

With the ticket in her hands and making her way through TSA; her fear simmered down when she was on her flight and several feet in the air.

Everything felt as though she was in a daze. She was looking at herself separately yet physically there. Her world was burning and crashing into destruction. Her comfort of what she knew was diluted all this time. Her words from her aunt came to mind: _"my mother's dead, father apparently plots my death, my uncle can barely stay in my presence more than five minutes, and my aunt sends me away."_

Her aunt…the woman that was more mother than the aunt, the woman that had loved and protected her—how much had she kept from her? Did she truly loved her or was she simply entertaining the whims of the Halfling…?

She stopped her thoughts.

She could never question her aunt love. It was as simple as knowing the sun and moon—that was her aunts' love for her.

" _I will find you, Alexandra, I promise."_

Didyme's words brought her strength that she wouldn't be forgotten—not by her and that was the little hope she needed in this new chapter in her life.

She looked down at her ticket at the name of her destination.

Despite the ill situation, she was currently in there was humor in every situation one found themselves. It brought about a memory of her aunt telling her a tale from her childhood; _"…flee to Egypt, and stay there until I bring you world."_

Egypt had been the sanctuary for the holy family at one time—then maybe it would be her sanctuary for her.


End file.
